We Need to go Deeper!
by Meoata
Summary: Conversation with NattyMc. We ended up talking about our versions of the ending of the Doofapus episode and this is what I think would happen if Doofenshmirtz did succeed in cloning himself. [Rated for the fact that I went DEEP on this.] DOOFENPERRYSHMIRTZ LOL
1. Chapter 1

Perry was too late. Doofenshmirtz fired the beam on himself. The light of the beam was so bright, Perry was forced to shield his eyes with his arms. When his eyelids could not detect the green light, he moved his arm away, seeing not one, but two Doofapi in shock.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, prepare to meet your-" the two start to say in unison. Only by looking at each other, they were interrupted by a sudden realization. "Holy strudel, I'm sexy!" The two Doofapi looked at each other seductivly, one hand on the other's cheek in perfect syncronization before the two locked bills.

Perry jumped, feeling an odd, yet wonderful sensation in his gut, completely intoxicated at the display in front of him and the sound of their soft moans as the two shoved their tongues into each other. He suddenly dropped his professional mask, following his instinct as he walked towards them, wanting to taste the bills and the tongue of the two, wanting their sensation.

The two noticed the spectator that walked towards them and let him join in their oral pleasure, now the three of them locking bills, the three were in a fit of moans as they kissed deeply.

Perry couldn't stop digging his tongue into the Doofapi. He knew this was wrong on many levels, but the devil in his head wouldn't let him stop. He was unsure of who he was kissing but all he knew in his lustful bliss was that many tongues were slipping as they connected, fighting vigorusly for pleasure.

All three felt themselves aroused from the contact, the closeness, and the warmth of their bodies. The two Doofs pinned Perry down, forcing confusion as one Doof continued the kiss and the other was near a place on his nemesis' body that no one should dare lay eyes upon.

Feeling a hand squeeze his shaft, Perry broke the kiss with the other Doof, holding his head back as a platypus version of a moan escaped his bill, feeling embarrassed and very needy. He was unaware that Doofapus 1 was climbing on him, presenting his love to the agent before inserting himself in Perry's open bill. At that moment, Perry felt the squeezing and the stroking replaced with something warm and wet, Doofapus 2's beak. He moaned in surprise and almost screamed as Doofapus 2 sticks a lubed finger inside the agent, wriggling it to make him squirm.

A small shred of Perry's morality tried to make him fight back, calling himself demeaning names like "slut" or "whore," but he didn't care. The feelings in his body were too great to fight back.

Doofapus 1 wanted to spice things up with a small idea. He twisted himself on Perry, reaching for Doofapus 2. Doofapus 2 looked up, knowing what Doofapus 1 was doing and twisted his body so Doofapus 1 could engulf Doofapus 2's member.

The sight of what was happening above Perry, the sounds, and the spine tingling pleasure all over his small frame made him moan, almost crying in ecstasy as he felt the tingles of no return. He moaned louder as the feeling rose too quickly, feeling his orgasm unexpectidly, crying in pure bliss around Doofapus 1's member.

Doofapus 2 could feel the agent's end as he felt Perry's insides clench around his finger. The feeling of the semi-submissive agent finishing inside his mouth made his end come inside Doofapus 1's mouth. Doofapus 1 was the last to finish himself, expelling into the agent's mouth. To them, it was a mindblowing experience.

The three dislodged themselves from each other, panting and sweating milk like they had a long jug under the sun. The two Doofs looked at Perry, who was right between them.

"Curse you-" one started to say.

"And thank you, Perry the Platypus." The other said.

Meanwhile:

Monogram and Carl watched the footage from the spy cameras from Agent P's 100th fight in shock so great, no one could tell what they were thinking if anyone saw them.

"...Carl?" The major asked his unpaied intern in a really soft, shocked tone.

"...Yeah?" Carl asked in a similar tone.

"Send Agent P in, when he gets back home."

"...Okay, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Who can guess how Monogram and Carl feel? And how about a sequal?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The answer to last time's question is in this, the awaited sequel. WARNING: Very deep and with a slash/yaoi crack pairing**

* * *

A couple of hours have passed before Agent P finally left the building. He flew off in a kite before landing in Phineas and Ferb's backyard without his hat, turning back into his mindless pet form. Phineas and Ferb both looked at the platypus behind them.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas said to him.

"Who wants snacks?" Linda asked. Everyone walked inside with Perry following behind. Before he got inside, he felt his wrist communicator vibrating, being summoned by his superiors. He was confused, he's already done his job why else would they call him? He pulled out his fedora from his invisible pocket when everyone was inside, transforming back into Agent P and diving into another entrance. He slid down one of the many tubes that lead to his agency before landing on the chair. The T.V turned on; Perry hoped that the major explained why he was being summoned before he saw Carl on the screen.

"Agent P," the intern said, "Major Monogram wants to see you in person at his office." Perry was confused. His meetings with Monogram are usually through the screen. Why would he want to see him in person? The screen turned black. He walked towards an elevator that led to the main headquarters, wondering why he was summoned after his mission and had to meet Monogram in person.

Agent P was in the main headquarters. He walked towards Monogram's office, hearing whispers of the animals around him. They all knew he was summoned for Monogram and some of the animals made lewd whispers about what Monogram would do to him. He rolled his eyes, remembering the rumor that spread amongst them that Carl and Monogram couldn't understand.

He finally made it to Monogram's office, opening the door and closing it behind him.

"Ah, Agent P. Have a seat." Monogram said. Perry sat down on the chair in front of him, looking at Monogram. "I suppose you're wondering why we summoned you here, into my office, after your mission." Perry nodded. "Well, I want to talk about this." The major turned the computer screen and Perry looked with wide eyes.

Many footages of Perry with the Doofapi were on the screen. They range from kissing, to their three-way, to their afterglow. Perry was ashamed and embarrassed that someone caught them and aroused at everything on the screen. He took off his hat, covering his groin so that the major couldn't see his shame. Monogram grinned, finding the platypus' embarrassment cute as he walked over to his agent, pulling the hat off of his pelvis area.

Perry covered himself with his hands now. What was the major doing? Monogram pulled his arms away, watching Perry stiffening. He blushed in embarrassment, closing his eyes and looking away in an attempt to mentally escape as his superior watched his arousal grow. It was at full length, twitching in tune of his heartbeat.

"Do you know that I own a book on Japanese sex moves?" The major asked the platypus agent who stared at him with wide eyes. "It's in English and Japanese." Perry remembered the whispers from the other animals about the major having sexual relations with some of the agents. Perry rolled his eyes at them, thinking that it was all ridiculous. Now he knew that the rumors were true. Monogram sucked on one of his fingers until it was wet. He then placed the lubed finger right on the skin of Perry's entrance, moving it on the hole to rim the platypus.

Perry moaned, feeling tranquil under the man's soft wet finger. His muscles relaxed, feeling good, confused, and maybe afraid.

"They call this one the Raimei." Before Perry could even process what the man said, Monogram shoved his finger, up to the knuckle, inside Perry, wriggling it in him in a rapid pace. Perry's body shook like an Earth shaking thunder, moaning as he felt his prostate assaulted by the finger as it then thrusts in and out very quickly. This was wrong on so many levels; the man was married to a female human!

The platypus was leaking very quickly, completely covering one side of his member before his superior grasped it with his free hand, furiously pumping it, spreading the natural lubrication all over his member. He gasped; his nerves tingled in pure delight as Monogram's warm hands stroked him, the wetness adding to the pleasure. His body was having the time of his life, but his mind couldn't comprehend the situation, almost like it was a bad dream. It wasn't, though. He was being fingerbanged and masturbated by his superior as the three-way platypus pornography starring him played on the office computer. Some of his shame started to disappear, really getting into what the major was doing to him.

Perry started to squirm, breathing laboriously as he was about to come. He tried to delay the inevitable, feeling pretty shameful about the feeling in front of his superior. Monogram grinned, knowing that he's so close. He moved a little closer to him, so he could hear him whisper.

"Come for me." Perry had no choice; even hearing that was really arousing. He arched his back in the major's hand, feeling every nerve burn in great pleasure as he fired all over his stomach, chest, bill, and the major's in long, thin spurts. He breathed, trying to catch his breath from a great orgasm, caused by the man he worked with. His mind raced, asking many questions to himself mentally about how and why this happened. Before he knew it, he saw Monogram, completely nude in front of him with his clothes at his feet. He froze, his mind told him to flee but he couldn't as he stared at the large, red, tumescent member that leaked large amounts of pre in front of his face.

This was so wrong. Perry told himself that it was messed up that he's doing this with his boss, but at the same time… He really liked it. Perry could smell the musk, making him melt and forget that the scent came from his boss before he inserted himself in the platypus' mouth. His body shivered in pleasure of having that large piece of skin in his mouth and his tongue work him. He'd say it was on its own accord to deny that the last of his shame had gone and he wanted it.

He felt like a slut, like last time, and similar to last time, he didn't care. It all just felt so good. He bobbed on his major's head, licking and sucking all he could fit in his mouth. Monogram grabbed the top of Perry's head, petting him to silently tell him that he's doing a good job as he made soft, low moans.

Monogram felt close. He moaned softly, thrusting faster before leaning against the door for support as he expelled himself into the platypus. Perry could feel his mouth getting full from the very powerful orgasm as he swallowed more and more of the salty liquid until he was completely milked. He breathed, riding in the afterglow, getting limp in Perry's mouth before pulling himself out and putting his uniform back on.

Perry's shame came back, feeling also an equal amount of arousal as he could still taste his boss' seed. He felt his boss pat him on the back and was handed a box of tissues and some cologne so the others wouldn't see or smell the signs of sex on the platypus. He accepted them, looking at Monogram to ask him why he did what he did. Monogram turned off the screen, sitting back in his own seat across the desk.

"Agent P," he started, "I've witnessed you have sexual relations with the enemy. You didn't fight back, they weren't even kissing you, you joined in on your own free will." Perry looked at the ground in shame, he was right. "I found it a little arousing, and I let my lust take over as my form of punishment to you. It was either that, or you get relocated again and I know you have an emotion bond with the Flynn-Fletcher family, so I've asked Carl, who watched with me because we had the cameras up and did not expect it would go the way it did, to pretend that he didn't see it and he complied unconditionally." Perry was happy that he didn't have to be relocated.

Monogram grinned at him. "I saw you smile a bit, too. No reason to feel ashamed for liking it, though. Sex is just sex until it hurts like hell, then its rape. Pushing that aside, you're free to go home." Perry nodded before leaving. As he walked to the elevator to his headquarters, he couldn't help but think. The rumors were true, but he was too loyal to his boss to confirm them to the others, he told himself that he might've done it with him without shame if he wasn't his boss, and he also realized that he had some odd lust for the humans in his life. Was there a word for something like that? He also wondered if the other animals who had encountered their boss in that way go to him for release. He wouldn't blame them, it was too great to ignore.

As he ascended to his backyard, he took off his hat, turning back into a mindless pet before walking through the yard, into his house, upstairs, in Phineas and Ferb's room, and on the foot of Phineas' bed where Phineas slept. He woke up, feeling his pet by his feet.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." He giggled. "Again." He sniffed a bit in the air. "You smell good, Perry."

Perry's eyes opened wide, but he still pretended to be the mindless animal he was.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr."

* * *

**The Japanese Book of Sex Moves may not exist! But I definitly invented the Raimei. Who wants to guess why I used that name? Hint: Raimei is an actual word**


End file.
